Pokemon No Naku Koro Ni
by kidelgato
Summary: Ash, tras discutir con Misty, se dirige a Ciudad Celeste para hablar con ella, pero tras un terrible suceso, el destino parece querer interponerse en su camino una vez tras otra.
1. Preguntas - Arco 1 - Separación

Encontramos a Ash algo pensativo realizando una llamada por videoteléfono.

-¿Quién es? – responde una persona a la llamada y Ash observa a Misty aparecer en la pantalla – Ash… - responde en un tono enojado y lleno de decepción.

-Misty, necesitamos hablar, puedo pasarme por tu gimnasio y…?

-No – responde ella tajantemente sin dejarle seguir hablando.

-Pero, Misty… - intenta persuadirla débilmente – necesito decirte algo...

-¡¿No crees que ya me dijiste suficiente, Ash?! – continúa ella, ahora en tono enojado y cierra los ojos al recordarlo.

-Flash Back-

Ash volvía de su viaje por Shinnou finalmente a su casa en pueblo paleta, pero al entrar a su casa, se encuentra con una fiesta que le han preparado.

-¡Felicidades! – gritan todos a la vez sorprendiendo a Ash.

-¿Y esto? – pregunta, a la vez que su madre se acerca y lo abraza.

-Una fiesta para celebrar que quedaste entre los cuatro mejores en la liga Shinnou – lo mira sonriente Delia.

Él queda observando a su alrededor mientras todos sonríen y les devuelve la sonrisa – ¡Gracias a todos, chicos!

Entre los presentes se encontraban además de su madre, el profesor Oak, Tracey, Gary y Misty, a la cual se sorprendió de ver.

-¿Misty? – se acercó a ella extrañado - ¿cómo es que estás aquí?

A ella la pregunta no pareció sentirle demasiado bien, y una vena enojada apareció en su frente, y Gary se dio cuenta de ello, por lo que antes de que contestara de mala manera, el castaño se puso al lado de Ash y le dio una palmadita en el hombro desviando la atención de ambos hacia él.

-¿Te molesta que esté aquí la persona que organizó toda esta fiesta por ti, Ash? – lo mira pareciendo calmado.

-¿Qué ella…? – la mira fijamente y nota como aparta la mirada a la vez que muestra un rostro sonrojado del que desaparece en un instante el mal humor.

-¡Gary, os dije que no dijerais nada! – mira al aludido de reojo y este simplemente sonríe.

Ash la observa extrañado, y cuando ella le devuelve la mirada con una expectante por saber lo que piensa, él responde con una agradecida sonrisa y un… - Muchas gracias, Misty.

Ella solo puede responder agachando la cabeza para tapar su rostro sonrosado con su cabello y asintiendo con la cabeza levemente – N… no fue nada, Ash.

La fiesta dio comienzo, con música y gran cantidad de comida.

Llegó la noche y ya solo quedaban Ash, su madre y Misty, la cual iba a quedarse a dormir para no salir en la noche para regresar a ciudad Celeste.

Ellos salieron al patio de la casa y se sentaron sobre el césped para hablar un rato mientras su madre recogía algunas cosas en la cocina.

-Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos, Ash – dice ella a la vez que se queda observando una luna llena que cubría el cielo despejado con su luz blanquecina.

-Mucho… - dirige la mirada al rostro de Misty y sonríe levemente.

Mientras la observa se da cuenta de que la pelirroja mueve los labios levemente, como si intentara decir algo pero las palabras no pudieran salir de su boca – ¿has dicho algo, Misty? – pregunta él finalmente, al escuchar un susurro pero no saber que dijo.

Ella niega levemente con la cabeza sin decir nada y una sonrisa leve aparece en su rostro a la vez que cierra los ojos – No dije nada, solo pensaba.

-¿Y en que pensabas? – ella se queda mirándole ante la pregunta sin dejar su sonrisa y entreabriendo los ojos.

-En que la luna se ve muy solitaria allá en el cielo – se recuesta algo más y vuelve a mirar hacia el cielo.

Él ladea la cabeza sin comprenderla y se encoge de hombros antes de levantar también su mirada – me recuerda a ti.

Ella se molesta por el comentario pero solo suspira – no hacía falta que me recordases que estoy algo sola últimamente, sabes que no puedo dejar mi gimnasio – agarra con fuerza algo de césped entre sus delgados dedos para desahogarse.

-No me refería a eso… - ella se queda mirándole pero Ash no aparta la vista de la luna, y una sonrisa dulce aparece en su rostro.

-¿A qué te referías entonces?

-Ella está sola, pero… - el chico se calla por unos segundos como si pensase en que palabras debería usar, y finalmente la mira y dice – brilla tanto que atrae la atención de todo el mundo.

-¿De qué sirve que todo el mundo la observe si…? – pero en ese momento se calla a la vez que el resto de la frase queda en su mente, "…si el único que le importa que la observe, el sol, jamás se parará a verla".

-¿Si…? – repite él, curioso por saber que iba a decir.

-Si de todas formas va a estar sola… - miente ella, suspirando aliviada por no haber dicho esa frase tan vergonzosa.

-Pues el sol lo tiene peor aún – ella lo mira sorprendida pensando que le había leído el pensamiento – él está solo y brilla tanto que nadie puede pararse a mirarlo, además… - piensa que decir por unos instantes – no, nada.

-¿Qué ibas a decir? – le pregunta ella con mirada de intriga.

-Además la luna solo gira alrededor del mundo, nunca se para a mirar al sol – señala él, apartando la mirada hacia el cielo de nuevo.

-Pues yo pienso lo contrario – señala ella levantándose intentando ocultar su repentino mal humor – que ella siempre le observa, pero él no se da cuenta.

Ash vuelve su vista a la chica que comienza a irse - ¿A dónde vas?

-A ayudar a tu madre a limpiar, lo dejamos todo desordenado y no esta bien que estemos aquí sin hacer nada.

Él nota mal humor en su tono y se levanta - ¿estás enfadada por algo?

-No – responde muy secamente.

-Si lo estás, ¿Qué pasa?

-Dije que no estoy enfadada, ¿por qué debería estarlo? – responde intentando parecer calmada pero no lo logra.

-No lo se, pero lo estás.

-Ya dije que el sol nunca se da cuenta de nada – responde mirándolo fijamente sabiendo que no iba a darse cuenta de la indirecta, pero ya estaba acostumbrada.

-¿Se puede saber que tiene que ver el sol con que estés enfadada?

-Nada, solo me enfado por enfadarme, me gusta – responde ella sarcástica.

-Eso ya lo se – responde él en un susurro para que ella no le oiga, pero sin embargo lo hace y una enorme vena aparece en su frente.

-Además de no darse cuenta de nada, es idiota – lo mira desafiante, sabiendo de antemano que él seguiría sin saber de qué estaba hablando.

Él ladea la cabeza sin entenderlo bien – ¿hablas del sol o de mí?

-¡¿Tan torpe eres que aún no te has dado cuenta de que todo el tiempo me refería a ti?! – señala ella para desahogarse.

-¡¿Si tan idiota y torpe te parezco por que pierdes el tiempo haciéndome esta fiesta y no te vas a tu gimnasio?! – responde él, cansado de que le insulte sin decirle aún el motivo.

Repentinamente, ella le clava una mirada muy enojada y a la vez de dolor, y Ash se arrepiente totalmente de lo que acaba de decir al ver como su rostro se cubría en cientos de lágrimas y se acerca para disculparse.

-Misty, yo no… - pero su voz es silenciada al notar como su cara se voltea a un lado y siente un ardor y dolor en la mejilla tras recibir un manotazo de Misty.

-¡Si lo hice es por que aunque seas un torpe y un idiota eres mi mejor amigo y por que te amo!

Ash queda tan sorprendido por sus últimas palabras, que cuando ella se gira y comienza a irse corriendo, no es capaz ni siquiera de decir una sola palabra o dar un paso para seguirla.

Unos minutos más tarde entró a la casa, pero Misty ya no estaba, se había ido en mitad de la noche por su culpa y no podía hacer nada.

-Fin del Flash Back-

-Me dejaste bien claro que no te importa no verme casi nunca, y lo poco que te importan mis sentimientos – señala la chica mirándole fijamente y seria.

-Eso no es verdad…

-Si que lo es, Ash, ¿ni siquiera te paraste a pensar que me haría daño que me dijeras que me quedara en mi gimnasio en lugar de ir a verte? – le pregunta cerrando los ojos.

-No sabía lo que sentías…

-¡¿Estas intentando disculparte diciendo que si yo no sintiera nada, no habría problema?, ¿Qué no me dolería igual?! – grita fuera de si, cansada de su torpeza.

-No...

-El otro día me demostraste lo contrario – agacha la cabeza para que no le vea los ojos con su cabello - ¿serías sincero si te pregunto una cosa, Ash?

-Sí, sabes que sí.

-Dime, ¿qué soy para ti? – vuelve a mostrar sus ojos y le mira seriamente dejándole claro que no quiere que aparte la mirada.

-Misty… - la mira algo nervioso sin saber que contestar – mi… mejor amiga – susurra en un tono suficientemente alto como para que ella pueda escucharle.

-Mentiroso – responde ella tajantemente.

-No miento…

-A una mejor amiga se la llama de vez en cuando aunque solo sea para saber como esta – declara triste, y él se da cuenta de que esta era la primera llamada que le hacía.

-A una mejor amiga se la visita cada vez que hay oportunidad, aunque solo sea por verla de nuevo porque os podáis ver en pocas ocasiones – continúa, haciéndole ver que jamás la ha visitado.

-Y… - su voz no logra salir por unos segundos por que una lágrima traicionera comienza a descender por su mejilla, pero se obliga a continuar – y a una mejor amiga jamás se le dice algo como lo que tú me dijiste, Ash.

Un frío y doloroso silencio cubre el ambiente por unos segundos – Lo siento – susurra él en un tono adolorido, mientras su rostro es cubierto por su gorra al agachar levemente la cabeza por no atreverse a verla a la cara – perdóname.

-Ojala pudiera perdonarte, Ash – lo mira con dolor en la mirada – pero… me hiciste demasiado daño, no puedo…

-Ash levanta la cara para decir algo, pero en ese momento Misty había cortado la llamada y quedó observando su reflejo en la negra y oscura pantalla del videoteléfono mientras cerraba los puños con fuerza.

Durante los días siguientes, Misty recibió decenas de llamadas, llamadas que jamás fueron contestadas, que jamás quisieron ser contestadas por la pelirroja.

-Es irónico… – susurra al mismo tiempo que observa una foto que guardaba de cuando aún viajaba con sus amigos en la que aparecían ella y Ash con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros y divirtiéndose en un festival – nunca me atreví a decirle mis sentimientos y cada vez lo pasaba peor, pensando que cuando tuviera el valor suficiente… todo iría bien, pero… - varias gotas comienzan a humedecer el marco que cubría la imagen que sus ojos engullían deseosos de regresar a esos tiempos – pero justo cuando le digo que le amo, acabamos de esta manera…

-¡¿Cómo demonios llegamos a esto?! – grita enfurecida justo antes de lanzar el marco con fuerza al otro lado de la habitación, el cual termina estrellándose contra la pared y haciéndose pedazos.

Los días se sucedieron lentamente, y una semana más tarde aproximadamente, las llamadas cesaron, desanimándola y haciendo que se deprimiera más aún al pensar en que Ash había desistido en su afán por disculparse.

Lo que no sabía, es que tres días más tarde, cambiaría las vidas de ambos por completo, ya que un incendio daba su inicio, cuyas llamas no solo devastarían cosas materiales, sino también sus corazones.

[Continuará]


	2. Preguntas - Arco 2 - Amor Ardiente

Ya estaba anocheciendo en ciudad Celeste cuando todo comenzó.

Misty se encuentra en la piscina de su gimnasio observando el agua calmada enrojecida por un sol que comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte reflejándose en ella.

-Ash… - susurra la pelirroja clavando su mirada en su reflejo en el agua, dándose cuenta del mal aspecto que tenía su rostro desde hacía ya unos días.

-Si tan solo me pides disculpas una vez más… te perdonaré, pero… solo quiero verte una vez más… - susurra cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos al escuchar un leve ruido proveniente de la puerta de entrada, y al asomarse ve a Pikachu arañando la puerta con sus pequeñas patas y gritando a su manera pidiendo atención – ¡Pi pika pikapiii!

-¡¿Pikachu?! – grita al verle en la puerta y reconocer al instante que es el Pikachu de Ash y abre la entrada extrañada por su actitud y por que Ash no lo acompañaba - ¿qué sucede, pikachu? – lo mira fijamente y el pequeño Pokemon se lanza a sus brazos de un salto.

Él comienza a intentar explicarle lo que sucede pero ella no entiende nada de lo que le dice, y comienza a preocuparse al ver que tenía pequeñas quemaduras por el cuerpo.

-Pikachu, no puedo entender lo que intentas decirme… - en ese instante el Pokemon salta de sus brazos y le indica que lo siga, cosa que ella hace sin pensárselo ni un instante, y sale corriendo tras el pequeño roedor amarillo.

En esos mismos momentos, un chico de cabellos morenos rebeldes se encontraba sentado en el suelo del pasillo del centro Pokemon de Celeste, con la espalda pegada a la pared y cubriéndose una herida que tenía en el brazo con la mano.

Hacía un calor infernal pues, tras la puerta de la habitación todo ardía en llamas y no había lugar a donde ir.

Se toca la cintura y deja escapar un amplio y agotado suspiro al recordar de nuevo que no tenía a ninguno de sus Pokemon para que le ayudasen - ¿Por qué…? – susurra en un tono muy bajo -¡¿Cómo ha podido pasar esto?! – grita cerrando los ojos con fuerza sin creer la situación en la que se encontraba.

-No puedo morir… aún no… - susurra al mismo tiempo que abre la palma de la mano y queda absorto observando un objeto que se encontraba en ella – Misty…

-Flash Back-

-Pikachu, vamos a ver a Misty – señala el chico sentado en una cama mientras acaricia el lomo de su Pokemon tumbado en su regazo.

-Piika… - responde su pequeño amigo agradecido por las atenciones.

-¿Crees que Misty me perdonará? – susurra Ash con la mirada perdida en la pared ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

-El roedor se incorpora y le da pequeños lametoncitos por la mejilla haciéndole volver en si – Pika Pikachu pii.

Ash se queda observando como su Pokemon suelta un largo monólogo de pi-ka-chus intentando que se calme y comienza a sonreír – gracias amigo, siempre estás a mi lado.

Entonces, cuando Pikachu intenta responderle, repentinamente levanta las orejas como alertado por algún extraño ruido y justo después se escucha una gran explosión cerca y toda la habitación comienza a temblar a la vez que los cristales de la ventana se hacen añicos y saltan por toda la habitación.

-¡¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?! – exclama cubriéndose con las manos sorprendido.

Salen al pasillo a ver que sucedía y se encuentran con mucha gente nerviosa y asustada mientras una humareda cubría parte del largo pasillo.

-Ven, Pikachu, veamos que ha pasado – comienza a andar a paso ligero y su Pokemon le sigue de cerca.

Era un edificio de dos pisos además de la planta baja y se encontraban en la parte superior de él, cuando llegaron a las escaleras para bajar se encontraron con algunas llamas en los escalones y el pasillo del primer piso solo podías ver llamas mirases a donde mirases.

-Que demonios… - susurra Ash preocupado por la situación viendo como la gente salía corriendo dándose empujones unos a otros por salir temerosos de que si tardaban demasiado pudiera ser demasiado tarde para escapar.

-¡¿Sabe que ha ocurrido?! – pregunta nervioso deteniendo a un hombre por el brazo.

-No lo se, hubo una explosión, creo que fue en la planta baja, ¡suéltame! – grita fuera de si soltándose de un tirón de la mano de Ash y haciendo que se desequilibre y sale corriendo.

Al perder el equilibrio se apoya en la barandilla con una mano - ¡Ahhh! –exclama un quejido apartando rápidamente la mano ya que el metal quemaba como si también ardiera.

Pikachu le observa preocupado al ver que Ash tiene una quemadura en la mano y se aproxima a las escaleras para seguir bajando – ¡Pika pi! – exclama para llamar su atención y hacerle ver que debían darse prisa.

-Pikachu… ¡vamos! – señala decidido y sortean unas pocas llamas que habían por el piso hasta llegar a los escalones para descenderlos.

Al llegar abajo esperaban ver un calor abrasador, cientos de llamas por todos lados, cristales por todo el suelo, pero… la visión con la que se encontraron jamás podrían ni siquiera haberla imaginado en sus peores sueños.

Habían llamas, si, pero su intensidad era tal que parecía imposible poder pasar entre ella sin salir ardiendo uno mismo, el calor era insoportable aún cuando aún se encontraban a varios metros de la sala de estar ardiente del centro Pokemon y… decenas de personas se encontraban calcinadas por el suelo, a las que prácticamente sería imposible reconocer con solo mirarlas.

-Qué… - intenta susurrar Ash pero queda silenciado para tratar de calmar unas repentinas nauseas que siente tras ver tal terrible escena.

Ash apoya la espalda en la pared por que le tiemblan las piernas y le cuesta mantenerse en pié, Pikachu se acerca para calmarle pero él parece ni siquiera escucharle.

Observa por unos segundos la sala y queda mirando hacia el mostrador de recepción donde se encontraba la ¿enfermera Joy?, si no fuera por que se encontraba tras el mostrador le habría parecido imposible reconocerla.

Tras pensar unos segundos descubre que la explosión debió suceder en la habitación de al lado y afectó a esta en gran medida, ¿Qué puede producir algo así? Quedó pensando Ash.

Entonces cae en la cuenta - ¡No, chicos, nooo! – sus Pokemon se encontraban curándose en el lugar donde se supone que se produjo la explosión.

En un intento por creer que no podía haber ocurrido, comienza a palpar su cinturón en busca de alguna pokeball, aunque solo fuera una, pero sus dedos no encontraron nada a su paso y calló al suelo arrodillado mientras sus mejillas se humedecían cayendo las lágrimas sobre la cabeza de Pikachu que se encontraba bajo su cara sin saber que hacer para apoyarle tan preocupado como él.

Pasaron ciertos minutos, pero Ash no parecía reaccionar ante nada, solo miraba a Pikachu a los ojos intentando calmarse en vano.

El pequeño roedor se eleva y le da un largo lametón en la mejilla para que sepa que no está solo, Ash lo mira serio y agita la cabeza finalmente para intentar pensar con claridad – No voy a permitir que te pase nada, Pikachu, ¡a ti no! – repentinamente se levanta con su Pokemon en brazos y comienza a subir las escaleras una vez más hasta llegar al primer piso.

Empieza a mirar a ambos lados del pasillo sin encontrar nada más que abrasadoras llamas – ¡allí! – corre hasta llegar a una pequeña ventana que daba a la calle poco más grande que el pequeño Pokemon.

-Pikachu, sal por aquí, así te salvarás – susurra empujando levemente hacia la ventana al pequeño roedor.

-¡Pi pikaka chuuu! – exclamaba haciéndole ver que no quería dejarle ahí solo por nada intentando soltarse llegando incluso a soltarle pequeñas descargas eléctricas a Ash para que lo dejase en el suelo.

-Pikachu… hazlo por mi, por favor – lo mira serio, pero al ver que no había manera de que le hiciera caso, continúa diciendo – busca a Misty, ella tiene pokemons de agua y podrá apagar las llamas – susurra sonriendo levemente.

Pikachu lo mira totalmente dudoso, sin saber que hacer, pero Ash aprovecha su distracción al estar pensando y lo lanza por la ventana haciendo que el roedor caiga a la calle sano y salvo - ¡Busca a Misty, por favor pikachu! – exclama deseando que su Pokemon aún pueda escucharle tras el estruendo que había organizado en la calle con gente gritando por el suceso.

Ash se sienta en el suelo apoyando la espalda en la pared y su rostro toma una leve sonrisa falsa con sus ojos perdidos entre las llamas – Que ingenuo soy… - susurra y entierra su cara en sus rodillas – como si Misty pudiera llegar a tiempo.

Tras unos minutos en los que la pelirroja es lo único que cubre la totalidad de su mente aún encontrándose en la situación en la que se encontraba, entonces levanta la cara al instante – ¡debo cogerlos! – exclama corriendo hacia la planta superior una vez más.

Llega a su habitación y busca rápidamente algo en su mochila – aquí están… - suelta un suspiro al mismo tiempo que sujeta dos objetos con ambas manos.

-No puedo permitir que les pase nada… - pero sus pensamientos se interrumpen al oír un extraño ruido proveniente de otra habitación – ¿qué es eso? – agudiza el oído y exclama - ¿voces?

Sale al pasillo, el cual comenzaba a llenarse sofocantemente de humo y no le dejaba respirar bien, comienza a acercarse al foco de donde provienen las voces hasta llegar a una habitación – ¡socorro, ayudaaa! – escucha chillidos de una niña al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Una niña?, ¡¿qué haces aún aquí?! – exclama intentando abrir la puerta, pero era imposible.

-No puedo salir – gritaba entre sollozos aterrorizada – y mamá está en el suelo sin moverse… ¡mama, despierta, mamá, ya vienen a salvarnos! – se escuchaba decir a la niña intentando despertarla pero sin éxito.

Ash quedó paralizado al escuchar su voz quebrada y apretó los dientes con fuerza para tranquilizarse – ¡cálmate, te ayudaré!

Comienza a hacer fuerza en la cerradura pero era imposible, no lograba hacer ceder la cerradura – ¡apártate de la puerta! - se alejó unos metros y la embistió con el hombro sin resultado.

-Esto parece más sencillo en la tele… - susurra con una leve sonrisa mientras se tocaba el hombro adolorido.

Volvió a intentarlo varias veces haciendo cada vez más fuerza aún cuando sentía un dolor insoportable ya en el hombro y finalmente logró que la puerta cediera a la fuerza en una última embestida con todas sus fuerzas en la que parecía haberse dislocado el hombro además de una herida que emanaba sangre a lo largo de su brazo hasta gotear en el cálido suelo.

Al abrir, ve toda la habitación llena de humo que entraba por la ventana y a la madre de la chica inerte en el suelo mientras ella llevaba puesta una mascarilla protegiéndola del humo.

-Vinimos a por esto… - susurró la chica señalando la mascarilla entre sollozos – pero mamá me dijo que no saliera de la habitación, entonces ella… ¡buaaa!

Ash la mira con dolor en la mirada y comprende que la madre sabía que no podrían salir con todas esas llamas, ¿y qué mejor manera de proteger a su hija que en la parte más alta del edificio? Aunque ella… no pudo salvarse por culpa del humo, y solo debían tener una mascarilla.

-Ven, te sacaré de aquí – declara Ash mirando a la niña y tendiéndole la mano para que se la cogiera.

-Pero mama dijo…

-Tu madre esperaba a que alguien viniera a salvaros, y yo vengo a salvarte – la mira con un rostro más calmado de lo que el pudiera creer que podría mostrar en un momento así.

La niña parece pensar por unos instantes y finalmente asiente con la cabeza a la vez que se suena la nariz y cogerle la mano.

Ash entra unos instantes a su habitación, sale de nuevo con una cuerda y corre con la pequeña hasta la ventana del primer piso.

-Podrás salir por aquí – le susurra señalando hacia la ventana.

-¿Pero y tú? – pregunta la pequeña pensando que él no cabría por la pequeña ventana.

Ash se arrodilla a su lado y le acaricia con suavidad el cabello pelirrojo que cubría la pequeña cabecita de la niña y le contesta – yo aún tengo que salvar a tu mama – mientras comienza a rodearla por la cintura con la cuerda atándosela.

-Pero…

-Además, necesito que me hagas un favor cuando salgas – susurra Ash sonriéndole.

-¿El qué? – pregunta con interés pasándose la mano inocentemente por la nariz para limpiarse.

-Necesito que...

-Fin del Flash Back-

Misty sigue a Pikachu hasta el centro Pokemon, el cual estaba rodeado de una gran cantidad de gente intentando ayudar a apagar las llamas que parecían incansables e inextinguibles.

-¿Qué…? – susurra la pelirroja clavando sus ojos con pánico en el terrible suceso que se estaba aconteciendo ante sus ojos, en ese mismo momento, un escalofrío helado recorrió cada nervio de su cuerpo - ¡Pikachu, ¿Ash se encuentra ahí dentro?!

El Pokemon asiente muy preocupado por su amo y ambos corren hacia el edificio, entonces ven como una niña comienza a descender sana y salva desde una pequeña ventana por una cuerda sorprendiendo en gran medida a todos los presentes.

Misty y muchas de las personas se acercan corriendo a ver como se encontraba.

La rodean comenzando a ponerla nerviosa y Misty se acerca apartando a la gente - ¡Dejadla, la estáis poniendo más nerviosa aún! – exclama Misty a todo el mundo y la coge en brazos – ¿estás bien, pequeña?

-Sí, pero ese chico… - señala entre sollozos sonándose la nariz y Misty se percata de algo que la hace preocuparse, un pañuelo de colores que llevaba atado al cuello.

-¡¿Ese chico… te ha dado este pañuelo?! – señala Misty, reconociendo perfectamente el pañuelo que ella le había regalado a Ash hacía ya un tiempo.

-Sí… el se quedó a salvar a mi mamá y me dijo que cuando saliera, que le diera este pañuelo a una chica pelirroja llamada Misty… - susurra tímida – además de un mensaje…

Misty se queda observándola a la vez que una lágrima desciende por su mejilla sin control y abraza a la niña – yo soy Misty, dime, pequeña, ¿qué te dijo Ash que debías decirme?, ¿unas disculpas verdad? – susurra pensando en que le sería imposible no perdonarle tras algo así.

La pequeña se separó unos segundos de ella y negó con la cabeza haciendo que Misty quedara extrañada – no… me pidió que te dijera... "te protegeré hasta el final" – la mira sin comprenderlo y Misty devuelve una mirada de igual incomprensión al no entender sus palabras.

El tiempo pasó lentamente, finalmente lograron detener las llamas de la planta baja y comenzaron a avanzar por el edificio.

La primera en subir al primer piso fue Misty totalmente exaltada y deseando con toda su alma que nada le hubiera sucedido a Ash.

Pero nada más acceder al pasillo, observa un cuerpo totalmente calcinado tumbado en el suelo - ¡Nooooo! – grita Misty fuera de si al ver los restos de lo que podría haber sido una gorra sobre su cabeza.

Ella se acerca corriendo con el alma hecha añicos, pero aún intentaba pensar en que ese no era Ash, en que aún estaría en algún lado del centro Pokemon a salvo.

Pero… cuando observaron más detenidamente el cuerpo, por alguna extraña razón había ocultado su mano bajo él y dentro de su chaqueta para que no le pasara nada, aún estaba intacta a diferencia del resto de todo su cuerpo.

Las esperanzas de Misty desaparecieron totalmente en un instante al abrir dicha mano, haciendo entender a la pelirroja finalmente las extrañas palabras que Ash le dijo a la niña hacia Misty.

Un pequeño anzuelo con forma de chica se encontraba sin daño alguno entre los dedos del chico – "te protegeré hasta el final" – comienza a susurrar una y otra vez, devastada y sin fuerzas la chica arrodillada junto a él.

Mientras tanto, dos personas se encontraban viendo todo lo acontecido en algún extraño lugar, surgiendo las imágenes en el aire.

-Este parece un juego muy divertido – señala uno de ellos, el cual era una niña de largos cabellos violetas y una mirada que parecía estar vacía de cualquier sentimiento en unos ojos del mismo color que su cabello – ¿quizás debería participar en él?

-Esto no es uno de vuestros juegos, Berncastell – señala serio el otro, mayor que ella y de cabellos morenos y rebeldes – no permitiré que las brujas os entrometáis en esto, ¿entendido? – señala en un tono casi amenazador.

-Tranquilo… aunque sea una bruja inmortal, se perfectamente que en esta dimensión una bruja no tendría ni siquiera una oportunidad contra un dios – señala con una sonrisa que helaría a una persona – y mucho menos contra el dios que posee el mismo poder que yo, el del tiempo, el gran Dialga – señala en tono burlón y acariciándole la mejilla.

-Hablo en serio, ya tenemos suficientes problemas por aquí como para que encima unas brujas comiencen su juego destructivo – la mira fríamente.

-¿Qué más dará si participo o no? Todo da igual, porque vosotros mismos habeis iniciado un juego de autodestrucción – susurra observando a la chica llorando en las imágenes – puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero…

Su voz se silencia por unos segundos mientras muestra una terrorífica sonrisa y comienza a desaparecer en la nada convirtiéndose en plumas negras – ¡una vez tras otra, todo dará a su fin… cuando los Pokemon lloren! – y finalmente desaparece soltando una risa escalofriante.

[Continuará]


	3. Preguntas - Arco 3 - Amor Ciego

Un chico de cabellos morenos rebeldes se encontraba sentado en el suelo del pasillo del centro Pokemon de Celeste, con la espalda pegada a la pared y cubriéndose una herida que tenía en el brazo con la mano.

Hacía un calor infernal pues, todo a su alrededor ardía en llamas y no había lugar a donde ir.

Se toca la cintura y deja escapar un amplio y agotado suspiro al recordar de nuevo que no tenía a ninguno de sus Pokemon para que le ayudasen - ¿Por qué…? – susurra en un tono muy bajo -¡¿Cómo ha podido pasar esto?! – grita cerrando los ojos con fuerza sin creer la situación en la que se encontraba.

-No puedo morir… aún no… - susurra al mismo tiempo que abre la palma de la mano y clava su mirada en un pequeño anzuelo con forma de chica pelirroja que se encontraba en ella – Misty…

Los minutos pasan tan lentamente que cada uno de ellos para el chico se convertía en horas mientras continuaba sin saber que podría hacer él solo.

Ya llevaba un rato tapándose inútilmente la boca con una mano por que un humo negro y denso cubría todo el pasillo y le hacía entrecerrar los ojos llorosos, además de no permitirle respirar bien.

-Si esto sigue así… - susurra tosiendo, su vista comenzaba ya a nublarse y estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento totalmente rodeado por esas odiosas llamas - moriré… - termina susurrando justo antes de perder finalmente el conocimiento.

En ese instante, alguien aparece por las escaleras y se acerca a él corriendo.

-¡Ash, despierta, por favor! – grita una chica pelirroja zarandeando al chico entre sus brazos intentando despertarle, pero parecía inútil.

-Te lo suplico, Ash… no te mueras… - declara en un susurro al chico en el oído.

Algunas lágrimas comienzan a caer desde sus ojos y empieza a frotárselos por que le escocían, tenía quemaduras por la ropa y parte de la piel por haberse forzado a pasar entre las llamas para evitar que fuera demasiado tarde como para salvarle, y estaba empezando a tener su vista borrosa por culpa de las llamas y el humo.

Acaricia con suavidad el oscuro cabello del chico con sus dedos, y tras mirarlo por unos segundos, deposita un dulce beso en sus labios, para después estrecharlo entre sus brazos – Te necesito, Ash…

Al abrazarlo se da cuenta de que aún respira y una sonrisa cubre su rostro justo antes de perder el conocimiento apoyada con la espalda en la pared y protegiendo al chico entre sus brazos.

Unos instantes más tarde, un chorro refrescante de agua aparece de las escaleras y varios de los pokemon de Misty aparecen apagando las llamas a su paso, preocupados por su ama.

Al despertar, la chica intenta abrir los ojos, pero no logra ver nada - ¿Qué sucede…? – entonces lleva sus manos a su cara y nota unas vendas en sus ojos y suspira un poco aliviada – es por estas vendas…

Siente que le duele todo el cuerpo y que apenas tiene fuerzas, además de gran cantidad de vendas que cubren muchas partes de su piel tocándolas con la yema de sus dedos con suavidad.

-Parece que me quemé más de lo que esperaba – dice sonriendo levemente intentando quitarle importancia al asunto – solo espero… que Ash se encuentre bien – un leve rubor surca sus mejillas al pensar en él.

Siente como se vuelve a quedar sin fuerzas lentamente por el cansancio y cierra los ojos quedándose dormida.

Mientras duerme, tiene un sueño en el que se encuentra una vez más a Ash bajo ese cielo estrellado en el patio de la casa del chico.

Me sintió muy mal lo que me dijiste… - declara la chica sincera mirándole a los ojos – pero… si simplemente me pides perdón yo… lo olvidaré todo – continúa, esta vez en un casi inaudible susurro mientras aparta la mirada sonrojada.

La pelirroja queda esperando una respuesta, pero sin resultado y clava su mirada en los ojos de Ash, esperando que algo saliera de sus labios.

Pero su única respuesta fue un doloroso silencio a la vez que el moreno aparta la cara con dolor y se tapa los ojos con la gorra.

-¿Porqué no me contestas Ash? – susurra preocupada - ¡solo tienes que decirme un maldito lo siento, no pido nada más que dos simples palabras! – exclama fuera de si con las manos temblándole.

Pero lo único que recibe es la vista de la espalda de Ash cuando se da la vuelta y comienza a irse.

-¡No, por favor, espérame, por favor! – suplicaba con la voz quebrada intentando seguirle.

-¡Ash! – grita finalmente a la vez que se incorpora sudando en una cama - ¿qué…?

Se da cuenta de que solo había sido un sueño y nota como las molestas vendas aún cubren su cuerpo.

Intenta abrir los ojos, pero continúa sin ver nada – que pasaría para vendarme hasta los ojos… - susurra enojada a la vez que lleva sus dedos una vez más hasta su cara para tocar dichas vendas, pero esta vez no encuentra nada y se da cuenta de que sus ojos se encontraban abiertos.

-¿Qué sucede? – comienza a alarmarse al darse cuenta de que no podía ver nada – mis ojos… no puedo ver de verdad…

Un sudor frío comienza a recorrer todo su cuerpo totalmente preocupada - ¿Y donde estoy? – comienza a pensar y tocar las sabanas y todo lo que se encontraba a su alcance, que por algún motivo le resultaba extrañamente familiar – esto es...

Al posar la mano en la mesilla de noche que se encontraba a un lado de su cama, toca una especie de cartón que le era muy familiar – mi foto con Ash… - declara en un leve susurro tras reconocerla, doblada por haberla arrugado tras recogerla del suelo al tirar su portarretratos contra la pared – es mi habitación, ¿pero cómo…?

-¡¿Hay alguien?! – exclama intentando que alguien la atendiera, pero no parecía recibir respuesta.

Se incorpora y se sienta en el filo de la cama sacando los pies fuera y se queda en esa posición por unos momentos, dudando mucho sobre si debería levantarse en su estado o no, pero necesitaba que alguien le explicara que había sucedido – Debo hacerlo…

Se levanta costosamente, no había parte de su cuerpo que no le doliera, y muchas de sus quemaduras escocían de manera insoportable, pero su personalidad no le permitía quedarse quieta sin hacer nada – ¿quién me habrá traído a aquí?

Comienza dando un pequeño paso, seguido de un pequeño gemido, y poco a poco da un paso tras otro hacia la puerta – espero conocer mi casa tanto como yo creo… - declara mientras palpa los objetos a su paso reconociéndolos sin problemas.

Abre la puerta, y asoma su cabeza tímidamente - ¿me escucha alguien? – pero no recibía respuesta, pero comenzó a preocuparse por que escuchaba a alguien respirar en el pasillo y como andaba hacia ella - ¿quién eres?, ¡¿por qué no contestas?! – se sobresalta intentando salir para irse en la dirección opuesta del pasillo, pero se tropieza con la alfombra del suelo y pierde el equilibrio cayendo.

Pero unas manos la sujetan firmemente por la cintura justo antes de que cayera al suelo evitando que se dañara y pega a la chica contra su cuerpo – G… gracias… - susurra Misty nerviosa al no esperárselo - ¿pero me puedes decir quién eres, por favor? – se gira y le "clava" su mirada aunque sus ojos se encontraban cerrados.

Al volver su cara, nota como las manos de esa persona tiemblan en su espalda mientras aún la sujetaba y rápidamente la suelta en un intento por que ella no lo notara pero ya era demasiado tarde para ello.

Lo único que recibe de nuevo es más silencio, y la pelirroja comenzaba a cansarse de eso – ¿Me dirías como se llama la persona que me acaba de salvar para poder agradecérselo, por favor? – lo mira calmada.

No recibe respuesta, pero en cambio, esta vez coge una mano de la chica y lleva la yema de sus dedos hasta sus labios y después niega levemente con la cabeza.

Al tocar sus labios, descubre una tristeza en ellos que jamás podría ser vista usando los ojos, y entonces cae en la cuenta de que intentaba decirle – ¿No puedes hablar? – susurra débilmente y mostrando preocupación y niega de nuevo con la cabeza.

-¿Pero porqué me has traído a aquí? ¿te conozco de algo? – le pregunta interesada e intenta elevar su mano más allá de los labios de aquella persona, pero la detiene cogiéndole con suavidad la muñeca.

-Pero que… - susurra al notar su mano detenida y creer saber por qué lo hacía – no puede ser… - susurra con preocupación y eleva la mano que le quedaba libre antes de que él pudiera detenerla.

Al intentar posar su mano por su pelo, su mano es obstruida por un objeto de tela demasiado conocido por ella, una gorra - ¡¿Ash?! – susurra palpando dicha prenda con la yema de sus dedos y bajándolos a sus mejillas sin creer aún que pueda ser cierto.

Sus sospechas se hacen realidad cuando él muestra preocupación en su rostro y asiente débilmente con su cabeza una vez más.

-Ash… - da un paso atrás, pero se lo piensa mejor y vuelve a acercarse a él – pasémos por esto juntos – declara seria y sonrojada.

Él niega con la cabeza, toca los parpados de la chica con sus dedos suavemente y nuevamente le coge una mano a la chica para llevarla a su pecho – Qué… - piensa por unos instantes y cree saber que quiere decirle – ¿te sientes culpable? – simplemente vuelve a asentir con la cabeza.

Si hice eso es por que yo quise… - susurra intentando expresar sus sentimientos – no soportaba la idea de que te pasara… nada – susurra, sonrojándose repentinamente tras darse cuenta de que le acababa de decir algo muy vergonzoso.

Él parecía pensativo y sin saber que hacer – Ash, por favor… no me dejes sola en este momento – susurra, y antes de que él pudiera responder con algún gesto, ella lo abraza de manera muy tierna e injusta y pega sus labios a su oído para decir algo en un susurro casi inaudible – te necesito.

Él tiembla por unos momentos, cuando ella pensaba que iba a intentar alejarla de él, en lugar de eso nota como la corresponde con un cálido abrazo que casi hace que se derrita.

Aunque la situación era muy complicada, y la comunicación entre ambos se tornaba difícil por culpa de sus recientes "heridas", gracias a que Ash parecía mostrar una predisposición a ayudarla en todo y una actitud que Misty juraría que era totalmente impropia de él, las cosas iban bien entre ellos, y un ambiente de complicidad podía sentirse por todo el lugar.

-Chicos, ¿qué tal os encontráis hoy? – pregunta Misty mientras era rodeada por varios de sus Pokemon, los cuales recibían como recompensa a su cariño pequeñas caricias de la pelirroja.

-Me pregunto… si volveré a ver alguna vez… - susurra mientras comienza a entristecer su rostro, pero justo en ese momento recibe pequeñas caricias por la piel de parte de sus Pokemon intentando que se animara y haciéndole ver que siempre estarían ahí para ella – chicos… - una sonrisa amplia cubre su rostro.

Escucha unos pasos a su espalda y se da cuenta de que Ash acababa de llegar por el pasillo, entonces escucha algunos gruñidos de sus Pokemon y se preocupa unos momentos - ¿Qué os pasa?, solo es Ash, ¿porqué os comportáis así? – pregunta al verlos algo alterados, entonces nota una mano muy conocida para ella últimamente agarrando la suya con suavidad y un rubor surca sus mejillas haciendo que aparte la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-Ash, ¿sabes si recuperaré la vista? – pregunta con gran temor, no había querido preguntárselo antes por que tenía miedo a la respuesta, pero en ese momento se sentía muy protegida gracias a sus Pokemon y al chico que la hacía sonrojarse unos momentos antes.

Él lleva las manos de la chica una vez más a su rostro y la nota una leve sonrisa justo antes de negar con la cabeza, haciéndole ver que desconocía la respuesta pero que no debía preocuparse por nada.

Ella deja salir un amplio suspiro que entremezclaba tristeza y tranquilidad al mismo tiempo.

Unos días transcurrieron, mientras tanto el gimnasio se encontraba siempre cerrado y Misty cada vez estaba más preocupada aún por el futuro del lugar, pues había trabajado demasiado como para que ahora lo cerraran sin poder hacer nada al respecto ya que en sus condiciones le era imposible tener combates Pokemon.

Y esa era una idea que le hacía mucho daño, los combates que tenía en su gimnasio, su complicidad con sus eternos amigos acuáticos, la chispa que cubría su corazón cada vez que conquistaba un nuevo combate… y si la situación continuaba de esa manera, perdería todo eso sin remedio.

Y sus hermanas parecían haber desaparecido, el hospital debió llamarlas justo después del incendio, entonces… ¡¿porqué demonios aún no habían ido a ver como se encontraba al menos?! ni siquiera había recibido una llamada de ellas.

-¿Dónde estarán? – susurra mientras se encuentra tumbada en la cama de su habitación, intentando recordar lo solitaria que se sentía hace tiempo, sin dejar de observar su reflejo en el agua cristalina de su piscina, deseando con toda su alma que un chico de cabellos morenos y rebeldes cubiertos por una gorra apareciera a su lado.

Pero… eso nunca sucedió. Ahora que al fin había logrado estar un tiempo junto al chico al que anhelaba, le era imposible realizar su anhelo y convertirlo en realidad, pues ni siquiera podía ver su rostro.

Su rostro comienza a tornarse muy triste ante la idea, pero en ese instante, unos pasos surgían una vez más pasando a su habitación, y Misty comenzaba a pensar que Ash podía sentir sus pensamientos, por que cada vez que se sentía mal, el aparecía como si fuera adivino – Ash… - comenta levemente mirando hacia donde debería encontrarse él con una sonrisa dulce.

Él se sienta al borde de la cama y sujeta su mano entre las suyas, haciendo alusión a que intentaba preguntarle por cómo se encontraba.

-Estoy algo preocupada, es raro que mis hermanas no hayan venido, ni siquiera han llamado – susurra a la vez que se tumba de lado hacia Ash.

Él estrecha su mano un poco más como si quisiera hacerle ver que no la dejaría sola.

-Ash… ¿sabes? Hay algo que me preocupa desde hace días…

Él no responde con ningún gesto, simplemente la deja continuar hablando sin soltar su mano.

-Se que yo misma te lo pedí, pero yo… - entierra la cara en la almohada para que no le vea el rostro, no sabía como continuar con la pregunta que trataba de hacerle, le daba demasiado miedo – me gustaría saber… - intentaba decirlo, pero su voz no quería seguir saliendo de su garganta, aterrada a encontrar una respuesta que la destrozaría.

La mano de la pelirroja empieza a temblar entre las de Ash, pero éste no la dejaba que la quitase, entonces recibe una caricia por la mejilla con una de las manos del chico y como le aparta un mechón de pelo de la cara haciéndola calmarse en un momento.

-Ash… - se incorpora sentándose sobre la cama de rodillas – ¿te sientes obligado a cuidarme por la forma en que te lo pedí?

Su mano vuelve a temblar aún cogida por la de Ash y aprieta los ojos e intenta disculparse – ¡Yo… no quería que me dejases sola, llevaba mucho tiempo deseando verte, y cuando te negaste pasé miedo y… y… entonces hice eso, no debí abrazarte, fue injusto pero tenía miedo y…! – su voz se había descontrolado y no podía detenerse, ya no sabía ni qué salía por sus labios, ni siquiera lo pensaba, pero tenía demasiado miedo.

Entonces sus labios fueron silenciados repentinamente, pues los labios de Ash se habían posado sobre los de ella de una manera muy dulce logrando que la voz de la chica se helara en un instante por el acto tan inesperado.

-Ash… - intenta susurrar separando por unos momentos sus labios de los del chico, pero justo después, él tiró de su mano tumbándola boca arriba en la cama y volvía a conquistar su boca con la de él mientras su otra mano acariciaba el rostro de la pelirroja con suavidad.

Por unos momentos intenta dejarse llevar, deseaba sentir más profundamente al chico que la estaba haciendo estremecerse, sentir sus dedos acariciando cada poro de su piel y sus labios besando cada parte de su cuerpo, pero pronto comenzó a sentir que algo no iba bien, no sabía que era, pero algo la hacía sentir incómoda y no lograba descubrir la razón de su inquietud.

-Ash, no… - susurra apartándolo cogiéndole despacio de los hombros justo cuando sus labios comenzaban a descender a su cuello.

Ash se queda quieto por unos instantes y cuando Misty intenta abrir los labios para explicarse, nota como él coge sus muñecas contra el colchón con sus manos y notaba una vez más los injustos labios del chico clavándose con suavidad en su cuello, en el hueso de la clavícula haciendo que a la pelirroja se le escapase un profundo suspiro y se estremeciera todo su cuerpo.

Sentía como si fuera la presa de una fiera, nunca antes podría siquiera haber imaginado que Ash podría actuar de esa manera, ni en sus mejores sueños.

Pero… ese acto, sin dejarla hablar, sin dejarla defenderse, solo lograba que su sensación de inquietud aumentara aún más, era como si ese no fuera Ash, como si no fuera el Ash del que hacía años se había enamorado en secreto, y eso no le gustaba nada.

Su rostro se tornó serio y sus manos rígidas, entonces, aunque no podía verle, notó como Ash clavó su mirada fijamente en su rostro mientras respiraba profundamente, pero seguía sin soltar las muñecas de Misty, que aunque las sujetaba con suavidad, a la pelirroja la hacían sentirse acorralada en cierto sentido.

-Suéltame, por favor, Ash – dice en un tono suave la chica con una mirada calmada.

En lugar de eso, intenta besar sus labios una vez más – ¡dije que me sueltes, Ash! – exclama con fuerza justo al sentir sus labios sobre los de ella y él se aparta instantáneamente, pero ella acababa de arrepentirse del modo en que le había gritado.

Hacía tiempo que había perdido la cuenta de las veces en las que había fantaseado con tener a Ash de esta manera, tan deseoso de ella, tan dispuesto para ella sola, y acababa de apartarlo como si solo fuera un animal, sin siquiera darle una explicación cuando él solo había demostrado deseo, el mismo deseo que ella sentía desde hacía tantos años.

Sus labios no lograban articular una palabra, deseaba tanto disculparse y explicarle su actitud, pero su mente se quedó en blanco, solo podía agachar la cabeza, tapando su rostro con su cabello para que no viera su rostro.

Pasaron varios segundos en los que Ash quedó estático, como si esperara una respuesta que no llegaba, entonces, en el momento en el que Misty eleva la mirada para explicarse, Ash se levanta al mismo tiempo y sale de la habitación presuroso dejándola sola.

Se había echo de noche, y Ash abre los ojos costosamente, notaba como todo su cuerpo escocía y ardía y su garganta ardía como si un Sharpedo le hubiese dado una dentellada en él.

Queda observando el techo blanco de la sala, y su pequeña cama era algo incómoda, su mirada se torna borrosa y mira en varias direcciones de manera costosa – "¿un hospital?" – se queda pensando para sus adentros.

Abre los labios e intenta preguntar si había alguien cerca, pero su dolor en la garganta se incrementaba en tal medida que desearía arrancarse el cuello antes que articular alguna palabra más y queda totalmente silenciado.

-"¿Qué sucedió…?" – intenta recordar y vuelve a cerrar sus ojos sin fuerzas quedándose dormido.

Ash abre sus ojos, se encuentra sentado en la cama de su habitación, serio y clavando su mirada sobre el marco de una foto de su mesita en la que aparecía Misty y sus hermanas.

Agarra la imagen entre sus manos y sus ojos se pierden en el rostro de la chica pelirroja que salía en ella y pasa la yema de sus dedos por encima del cristal del retrato.

Una mirada llena de preocupación y dudas, entonces se levanta con sus ojos tapados por varios mechones de su pelo.

Unos minutos más tarde, Misty estaba en su habitación, sin poder dormir preocupada por lo sucedido, entonces escucha los pasos de Ash por el pasillo y unos golpecitos a la puerta llamando – Ash… pasa.

El chico entra, con paso dubitativo y se acerca a la cama de ella, sentándose a su lado.

-Ash, siento lo que pasó esta tarde, yo… no me sentía a gusto en ese momento, solo fue eso, pero no quiero que te enfades por eso… - dirige una mirada de preocupación hacia el chico, pero este solo le responde cogiendo con suavidad su mano una vez más – Ash… ¿me perdonas?

Ella levanta su mano y roza el rostro de él con su mano lentamente, pero el sentimiento que nota en su rostro no era el que ella esperaba, no se trataba de resentimiento o comprensión, en cambió notó en él un fuerte sentimiento de duda y tristeza.

-Ash, no hiciste nada malo, yo exageré demasiado, no te sientas mal por favor, al menos… no por querer hacer lo mismo que yo deseo… - su rostro se tornó en un color tan rojizo como su cabello pero la tranquilizaba saber que por la oscuridad de la noche él no podría verlo.

En ese momento notó algo húmedo por la mano que se encontraba en el rostro de Ash – Ash… ¿puedo decirte algo?

El asiente con la cabeza levemente y ella sonríe – Te amo – susurra al mismo tiempo que como si la magia del momento escuchase sus deseos, intentó abrir sus ojos y vio el rostro de Ash al mismo tiempo que su corazón daba un vuelco de la emoción.

Pero la siguiente imagen que tomaron sus ojos la dejó sin entender nada y totalmente sorprendida, pues las lágrimas de preocupación y duda de Ash no eran ni de cerca por el motivo por el que ella pensaba, pues Ash llevaba un cuchillo en su mano.

-¿Ash qué…? – intenta preguntarle, pero el chico se sorprende en gran medida al notar que ella podía verle e intenta esconder su arma en la espalda y sale de la habitación a toda prisa dejando a la chica sin comprender nada de lo que acababa de pasar.

Misty rápidamente se levanta de su cama e intenta seguirle, pero al salir al pasillo, él había desaparecido y no se escuchaba ningún ruido.

Unos minutos más tarde, el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-¿Qu… quién es? – pregunta con miedo y mirando a los lados buscando a Ash.

-¿Señorita Misty Waterflower? – pregunta una voz al otro lado del auricular.

-Sí, soy yo, ¿qué desea? – pregunta muy extrañada ya que no era normal llamar en plena noche a alguien.

-Le llamaba para informarle de que Ash Ketchum acaba de salir del coma en que se encontraba desde el incendio, se encuentra en la habitación 405 y… - le informaba el hombre.

Ella deja caer el auricular del teléfono quedando colgando a la vez que cae de rodillas al suelo sin comprender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Cuando llegó al hospital no sabía que pensar, pero al entrar en la sala que le indicaron, se tapó la boca con la mano a la vez que su mirada mostraba terror, pues Ash se encontraba dormido tumbado en la cama, con vendas por todo el cuerpo, incluso por la cara y algunos tubos conectados a él.

-¡Ash…! – pregunta ella en un tono demasiado alto por los nervios, despertando al chico, el cual abre los ojos costosamente y parpadeando repetidamente.

Él gira la cabeza y al verla muestra una amplia sonrisa, pero al intentar articular palabra le comienza a doler la garganta y lleva su mano al cuello mostrando que no podía decir nada.

Ella le mira con temor y sin saber que pensar, y para sorpresa de Ash, Misty sale de la habitación y sale corriendo dejando al chico extrañado.

Pasaron unas horas, y aún era de noche, Ash no había podido volver a dormirse y observaba cientos de estrellas a través de la ventana de su habitación, entonces escucha unos pasos acercándose, y al mirar hacia la puerta, Misty se encuentra asomada en ella mostrándole una extraña sonrisa y una mano escondida en la espalda.

-¿M…? – intenta preguntar el chico, pero su voz no podía salir y clava su mirada en la chica que empieza a acercarse a paso lento.

Finalmente, ella le saluda sonriente agitando una mano, y al mostrar la otra, sujeta el cuchillo que llevaba en ella con ambas manos y lo clava en su pecho mientras sus labios sueltan pequeños gruñidos parecidos a una extraña risa mientras la sangre del chico se escurre entre sus dedos.

[Continuará]


	4. Preguntas - Arco 4 - Amor Evocado

Un chico de cabellos morenos rebeldes se encontraba sentado en el suelo del pasillo del centro Pokemon de Celeste, con la espalda pegada a la pared y cubriéndose una herida que tenía en el brazo con la mano mientras su rostro se encontraba oculto en sus rodillas.

Hacía un calor infernal pues, todo a su alrededor ardía en llamas y no había lugar a donde ir.

Se toca la cintura y deja escapar un amplio y agotado suspiro al recordar de nuevo que no tenía a ninguno de sus Pokemon para que le ayudasen - Chicos… – susurra en un tono muy bajo -¡¿Por qué tuve que venir?! – grita cerrando los ojos con fuerza sin creer la situación en la que se encontraba.

-No quiero morir…, así no… - susurra al mismo tiempo que abre la palma de la mano y clava su mirada con resentimiento en un pequeño anzuelo con forma de chica pelirroja que se encontraba en ella – ¿Misty…, porqué…?

Los minutos pasan tan lentamente que cada uno de ellos para el chico se convertía en horas mientras continuaba sin saber que podría hacer.

Sus fuerzas comienzan a abandonarle a la vez que su vista empezaba a volverse borrosa – No puedo más…

Pero en ese instante, ve la silueta de un Pokemon perro subiendo por las escaleras y como dos personas se bajan de su lomo.

-¿Un Arcanine? – susurra Ash, comenzando a parpadear e intentando enfocar la vista que se tornaba nublada de cansancio, entonces logra vislumbrar a Misty y Gary acercándose a él.

-¡Ash! – exclama ella al verlo - ¿estás bien?

Él intenta levantarse, pero el brazo le duele demasiado y se lleva la otra mano a él para cubrírselo por el dolor – Creo que sí… - susurra, pero cuando entorna la mirada hacia ellos, ve que Gary tiene agarrada la mano de Misty y aparta la cara entre cerrando los ojos.

-Menos mal que llegamos a tiempo, si hubiéramos tardado más… - susurra Gary en tono tranquilo.

-Qué alivio… - susurra el moreno con desdén a la vez que se levanta costosamente.

-Espera, que te ayudo… - Misty intenta acercar su mano para que la coja…

Ash abre sus ojos pesadamente y mira a su alrededor extrañado al ver que se encontraba en la habitación de un hospital - ¿qué a pasado? – susurra y lleva su mano a su cabeza para tocarse unas vendas que la cubrían en parte – duele… - se queja al tiempo que cierra sus ojos por el dolor.

Al mirar a su lado ve a una chica pelirroja sentada en una silla con la cara apoyada en su cama dormida y momentáneamente se para a observarla sin hacer ruido, entonces ella abre los ojos, parpadeando y da un pequeño bostezo.

-¿Ash? – pregunta clavando su mirada en la del chico – ¡Ash, despertaste, al fin! – se acerca y se levanta del salto por la sorpresa.

Él muestra un rostro de incomprensión y vuelve a repartir su mirada por la habitación como intentando reconocer algo - ¿Dónde estoy?

-En el hospital de Celeste, tras el incendio… - intenta explicarle ella, pero su mirada se torna muy triste y su voz no lograba salir.

-¿Qué incendio? – pregunta el chico haciendo que Misty se preocupara – y… ¿quién eres tú? – le pregunta sincero y ladeando la cabeza.

-¿Ash? – lo mira como si no lo creyera – ¿qué…? - susurra ella, a la vez que le comienzan a temblar las manos nerviosa y un sudor frío recorre su cuerpo.

Tras unos días de descanso, Ash casi se había recuperado, por lo que Delia y Misty deciden que se quede unos días con la pelirroja en su gimnasio, al menos para que no se forzara demasiado haciéndole volver hasta pueblo Paleta.

Él no lograba recordar nada, ni siquiera a la chica que tantos años hacía que conocía, y eso a Misty le afectó en gran manera.

-¿Te sientes cómodo?, ¿necesitas algo? – pregunta la chica, al mismo tiempo que entra a una sala donde Ash se encontraba sentado descansando acariciando el lomo de Pikachu tumbado en su regazo.

-Estoy bien, gracias – contesta en tono tranquilo – no tienes por qué preocuparte tanto por mí – añade a la vez que aparta la mirada de unos adornos de la sala y la dirige hacia ella.

-Si tengo que preocuparme, después de todo… eres mi mejor amigo – susurra la chica suavemente.

-Entonces gracias – responde con una leve sonrisa en sus labios agradecido – y dime… ¿entonces es verdad que soy un entrenador Pokemon?

-Sí, siempre estás viajando para entrenar – responde ella sin crees aún que ni siquiera fuera capaz de recordar lo que durante toda su vida había sido su pasión, entrenar a sus pokemons.

-¿Y mis pokemon? – pregunta el chico sin recordar nada de lo ocurrido – ¿solo tengo a Pikachu? – añade, a la vez que le rasca la barbilla haciéndole soltar un placentero "chaaa" para que no se sintiera ofendido por ese "solo" que acababa de decir.

Misty aprieta sus manos juntas intentando no mostrar lo mal que se sentía en esos momentos y el roedor la observa entristecido – tus Pokemon… los tiene el profesor Oak, en pueblo Paleta – responde tapándose la mirada con su cabello, ya que aunque no deseaba mentirle, se veía incapaz de decirle la verdad.

Él la mira por unos segundos como si no supiera que pensar, por algún motivo sentía que algo no andaba bien, pero al no saber de que se trataba decidió desistir y cambiar de tema – ¿Y cómo nos conocimos? – pregunta el chico inocentemente.

-¿Tú y yo?

-Sí, me preocupa no acordarme de como conocí a mi mejor amiga – susurra con una cálida sonrisa que deja a Misty embelesada al verla.

Ella se queda callada por unos instantes y una pequeña risita sale de sus labios – Te pesqué en un río.

Él la mira extrañado – Venga, ahora en serio – susurra riéndose pensando que su respuesta era una broma.

-Es la verdad – continúa ella mientras cierra los ojos recordando como sucedió – y después me robaste mi bici y la destrozaste.

Ash la mira confundido pensando en que era imposible que pasara algo así de verdad – Que raro que te hicieras amiga de alguien que te roba y destroza una bici como yo – susurra algo divertido por la idea.

-Por que te seguí un tiempo en tus viajes intentando que me la pagaras y acabamos haciéndonos amigos, aunque… - se gira para mirar a otro lado - después tuve que quedarme a cargo de este gimnasio – susurra en un tono melancólico.

La mira por unos instantes y le pregunta - ¿Eres infeliz?

La pregunta tomó totalmente por sorpresa a Misty y casi se golpea un pie con una mesa al girarse para mirarle de nuevo – No, ¿porqué lo preguntas?

-Por que parecías triste al decir que te tuviste que quedar a cargo del gimnasio – responde sincero sin apartar la mirada de ella para ver su reacción.

Ella entrecierra los ojos y se sienta – Amo a los Pokemon de agua, ¿cómo podría ser infeliz viviendo rodeada de ellos?

Ash la observa pensativo – No respondiste a mi pregunta – añade él clavando su mirada en la de la pelirroja haciendo que la chica se sonrojase y apartase la mirada.

-¿Quién podría no ser feliz junto a los Pokemon que tanto le gustan? – susurra ella mirando al suelo y sintiendo como él la analizaba con la mirada poniéndola más nerviosa aún.

-No lo se, pero… - Ash tumba sobre el sofá a Pikachu que se había dormido, se levanta y se acerca a ella, haciendo que ésta le mire curiosa por saber a donde iba y lo ve de pie delante suya – sigues sin responder a mi pregunta.

Misty agacha su cabeza tapando su rostro una vez más con su cabello y decide contestarle, sabiendo que por su ingenuidad jamás se daría cuenta de nada – Echo mucho de menos a un chico del que me enamoré cuando viajábamos juntos… - susurra levemente apretando los puños y eleva su mirada con algo de enojo en ella clavándola en la de él - ¡¿estás más contento ahora que he respondido?!

Ash la observa confundido, pues aunque le acababa de lanzar una mirada enojada, descubre una lágrima cayendo por el rostro de ella, entonces le responde algo preocupado por ser el culpable de esa lágrima y aparta la mirada pues no aguantaba verla así – Lo siento… yo solo quería saber más cosas de ti.

Ahora la confundida era ella, no se esperaba esa reacción por su parte, además le acababa de hacer sentirse culpable por algo que no había sido su culpa, al menos en parte – No… siento haberte hablado de esa manera, tu no podías saber nada… - responde ella en tono de disculpa.

Él la observa de reojo con un extraño sonrojo en sus mejillas y le pregunta en un susurro tan bajo que ella casi no logra escucharle – ¿Aún sigues enamorada de él?

Ella se sonroja y queda pensando seria en silencio varios segundos, al separar los labios, ningún sonido sale de ellos, entonces su rostro muestra un leve sentimiento de dolor y al abrir de nuevo su boca, lo único que logra salir es un seco – No - tras lo cual, Ash nota como la mano de la chica se cierra con fuerza y se levanta, dándole la espalda – v… voy a por algo de beber… ¿seguro que no quieres nada? – finaliza la conversación comenzando a irse sin dejarle preguntar más.

Él simplemente niega levemente y observa la espalda de la pelirroja alejándose lentamente de él asta desaparecer tras la puerta.

Los días pasan con tranquilidad, y un ambiente agradable y relajado se crea entre ambos, pero Ash no podía dejar de pensar en que algo no iba bien del todo.

Misty se dirige a la piscina para dar de comer a sus Pokemon y descubre a Ash jugando con ellos y se para a observarlos de lejos.

Un rubor colorea levemente su rostro al ver como abraza a uno de sus dos Luvdisc con dulzura y una sonrisa que a sus ojos era encantadora, entonces, cuando ve como lo besa de manera muy tierna, el colorido de su rostro se vuelve de más intenso alcanzando incluso las orejas al pensar que se sentía celosa de su Pokemon y agita la cabeza para calmarse.

Ella se acerca tras dar un suspiro y tranquilizarse, haciendo que Ash y sus Pokemon la observen – hola, Misty – la saludo el sonriendo, y el Luvdisc que tenía entre sus brazos se va hacia ella y le da un dulce beso en los labios a los que ya estaba acostumbrada, pero al ver a Ash de nuevo, él había apartado la mirada como si le hubiera dado vergüenza y ella sonríe levemente por su acción.

-Buenos días, chicos – responde ella, y dirige su mirada a sus Pokemon - ¿Qué tal están hoy, chicos? – les pregunta acercándose a Gyarados y acariciándole el lomo.

-Son muy cariñosos – señala Ash, poniéndose a su lado para ayudarla.

-Por eso los quiero tanto – muestra una sonrisa dulce entrecerrando los ojos y mira hacia Ash – además, siempre están conmigo y cuidan de mi – añade con un brillo de cariño en la mirada.

-En verdad los amas – susurra Ash, cerrando los ojos y mirando a Misty, haciendo que se sienta observada.

-Os amo mucho a todos, chicos – declara la chica mirando hacia sus Pokemon lanzando una indirecta imperceptible hacia Ash al incluirle en esa frase sin que él lo supiera y una sonrisita sale de sus labios al ver que no se dio cuenta de nada, como una niña que gana en un juego.

Los labios de Ash susurran algo tan bajo que ella no logra escucharlo siquiera.

-¿Dijiste algo Ash? – le pregunta intrigada.

-Que yo también los amo a todos – contesta acariciándole la cabeza a Horsea.

Al escuchar esto, Misty casi se cae al agua de la impresión por no esperárselo, pero piensa para sus adentros que la frase de él no llevaría el mismo sentido que la suya seguramente.

Cuando la pelirroja mira hacia Ash, sus miradas se cruzan y ambos se sonrojan pero no apartan la vista – C… creo que nos quedamos sin comida… voy a por más – señala levantándose para alejarse.

Pero la mano de Ash la detiene cogiéndole una mano - Misty… - la llama haciendo que ella le mire.

-¿Necesitas algo, Ash? – pregunta intrigada en voz baja.

-Lo que he dicho… - las mejillas del chico toman un color tan rojizo, que si no fuera por lo nerviosa que ella se sentía le habría hecho gracia – te incluía a ti… - al terminar la frase, agacha la cabeza tapándose la mirada con la gorra.

-¿A… a que te refieres…? – pregunta ella sin salirle bien la voz y sabiendo perfectamente a qué se refería.

-A lo que piensas – le contesta, levantándose y mirándola a la cara – yo… no me acuerdo de nada… ni de hasta que punto éramos amigos, o si no debería decir esto… pero solo sé que… me gustas… - la mira sincero y con pena en la mirada.

Notaba perfectamente temblar la mano de ella que tenía cogida por la suya, y al ver que no respondía, Ash continúa – no se por qué lo se, pero… creo que el chico al que echabas de menos soy yo… ¿me equivoco? – le pregunta con una mirada que al punto de vista de la chica debería estar prohibida en momentos así.

Ella no logra articular palabra, solamente asentir muy levemente con la cabeza sin apartar la mirada de la de Ash.

-Misty… - él se acerca a ella entrecerrando los ojos, y Misty cierra los suyos al darse cuenta de que la besaría, pero un pensamiento pasa por su cabeza y justo en el momento en que sus labios se rozan levemente, Misty aparta a Ash empujándole por los hombros despacio.

-Lo… lo siento, Ash, no pudo hacerlo… - responde con los ojos cerrados con fuerza intentando resistir su deseo.

-¿Porqué? – pregunta él sin comprender – ¿he hecho algo que no debiera? Si es por haber ido muy rápido yo puedo… - intenta responder el con un rostro de incomprensión.

-Ahora no te acuerdas, pero… me dijiste algo que me hizo mucho daño, Ash… y yo… - intentaba excusarse ella.

Él la observa con tristeza, suelta su mano y agacha la cabeza una vez más para tapar su rostro – No se que sería lo que te dije, pero… sea lo que sea, debí ser un estúpido para hacerte tanto daño como para dejarte así… - aprieta sus dientes y baja aún más su gorra apretando la solapa con sus dedos y comienza a irse – ¡lo siento de verdad! – exclama justo antes de salir aprisa de la sala, dejando a la pelirroja sola con sus Pokemon sorprendida por su reacción.

Los días continuaron pasando, pero seguían sin hablar, uno por que no se atrevía a hacerlo por miedo a la reacción de ella, y ella no sabía que podría decirle después de lo sucedido.

Un día, Ash accede al acuario y ve a Misty abrazando a uno de los Luvdisc con una cara de preocupación - ¿Misty? ¿sucede algo? – pregunta el chico moreno, pasando a la sala y acercándose a ella.

-Ash… - le dirige una mirada triste – es que… uno de mis Luvdisc ha desaparecido, y… - se calla por unos segundos, besando al Pokemon entre sus brazos en la mejilla con dulzura – los Luvdisc viven siempre en parejas, si no es así… - al ser incapaz de continuar hablando tapa su cara pegándola contra el Pokemon abrazándolo.

-¿Qué sucede si viven solos? – pregunta él, sin entenderla del todo.

-No pueden, si están solos demasiado tiempo… se mueren… - susurra en un sollozo y comienza a llorar, pero Ash la abraza pegando al Pokemon entre ellos.

-¿Pero cómo ha podido desaparecer?, ¿puede haber salido a algún sitio?

-¡Te dije que no pueden estar solos!, ¡nunca se separan! – le grita ella desesperada y fuera de si intentando desahogarse, y se arrepiente de la manera en que le habló.

Pero en lugar de molestarse, Ash la abraza por el cuello pegando su rostro a su pecho para calmarla dejándola sorprendida – No te preocupes, verás como le encontramos pronto y todo habrá pasado.

-Ash...

Esa noche, Misty pidió a Ash que no la dejara sola, por lo que él accedió y a la noche, él se encontraba sentado en la cama con la espalda apoyada en la cabecera, y Misty se había quedado dormida con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo, aún con lágrimas por todo su rostro pues no aún no sabían nada sobre el Pokemon desaparecido.

Él tenía su mano perdida entre el cabello suelto de la pelirroja, acariciándole con sus dedos de vez en cuando logrando que se calmara un poco al sentir su tacto mimándola.

Ash también cae dormido, y comienza a tener un sueño, o más bien un recuerdo que comenzaba a surgir en su cabeza.

-Flash Back-

-Pikachu, vamos a ver a Misty – señala Ash andando a paso ligero hablando con su roedor sobre su hombro.

-Piika… - responde su pequeño amigo.

-¿Crees que Misty me perdonará? – susurra Ash con la mirada perdida en el suelo ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

Su pokemon comienza a darle pequeños lametoncitos por la mejilla haciéndole volver en si – Pika Pikachu pii.

Ash se queda observando como su Pokemon suelta un largo monólogo de pi-ka-chus intentando que se calme y comienza a sonreír – gracias amigo, siempre estás a mi lado.

A pesar de que Ash tenía pensado descansar en el centro Pokemon y pensar bien en que le diría a la pelirroja, además de que ya era algo tarde, decidieron ir directamente al gimnasio de Misty, cambiando sus planes a última hora.

Al llegar cerca vio a Misty en la puerta de su gimnasio, pero para su sorpresa, no estaba sola - ¿Gary?, ¿qué hace él aquí? – susurra para que no le oigan.

Por unos momentos se quedó observando lo que hacían, aunque la curiosidad le estaba matando ya que no podía escucharles para nada, pero entonces tuvo que taparse la boca con las dos manos para no dejar salir una exclamación, pues Gary acababa de abrazar a Misty por la cintura y la estaba besando delante de sus ojos.

-Qué demonios… - susurra Ash pensando en que hacer, pero rápidamente opta por irse aprisa sin soportar verla situación ni un segundo más.

-¡¿Desde cuando están juntos esos dos?! – exclama ya lejos del lugar y da un pesado golpe con el puño cerrado con fuerza contra una pared para desahogarse.

Pikachu lo mira preocupado y le lame la mejilla con suavidad para intentar tranquilizarle.

-No hay nada que hacer… - declara derrotado – Pikachu, descansemos en el centro Pokemon y mañana volveremos hacia pueblo paleta…

-Fin del Flash Back-

Ash despierta sudando y respirando profundamente y queda viendo el rostro de Misty dormida, entonces su rostro toma un aire adolorido y comienza a levantarse para irse por que no soportaba tenerla tan cerca en ese momento, pero Misty se despierta por el ruido.

-¿Ash? – pregunta aún medio dormida y parpadeando - ¿qué sucede? ¿por qué te vas? – pregunta algo preocupada ya que no deseaba quedarse sola por nada.

-Misty…, os ví a Gary y a ti en tu gimnasio… - responde él de espaldas a ella.

-¿Qué viste…? – pero entonces cae en la cuenta - ¡Ash, ¿recuperaste tu memoria?!

-No… - contesta el chico, agachando la cabeza – solo recuerdo… verlo besándote – finaliza en un tono de dolor y cerrando un puño con tanta fuerza que casi se hace sangre con las uñas en la palma.

-¿L… lo viste? – pregunta ella con temor.

-¡Sí, lo ví, justo cuando iba a tu gimnasio a disculparme! – se gira él enojado pero al ver el rostro de ella, su mirada solo sabe mostrar dolor – ¿porqué, Misty? – le pregunta en tono bajo.

Hacía días que no me intentabas llamar para disculparte, cada momento que pasaba me sentía más hundida aún pensando que no volverías a intentar más hacer las paces conmigo… - le responde la pelirroja mirando hacia sus sábanas apartando la mirada – él vino por que sabía lo mal que lo estaba pasando, y…

-¡¿Siempre tiene que rivalizar conmigo en todo? ¿hasta en esto?, ¿Dónde está ese maldito idiota, Misty?! – exclama acercándose hasta estar al lado de ella mirándola serio, pero su rostro es girado con brusquedad por un manotazo de Misty en su mejilla.

Para sorpresa de Ash, Misty comienza a llorar descontroladamente y lo mira con mucho resentimiento - ¡No sabes nada ¿verdad?, ¿aún no te acuerdas?!, ¡no vuelvas a hablar mal de Gary nunca más, Ash, jamás o yo…! – pero su voz es silenciada por los labios de Ash, que la hace tumbarse boca arriba con él sobre ella y la besa cogiendo su rostro.

-No quiero escucharte hablar más de Gary… Misty, odio ese nombre – le declara Ash clavando su mirada en la de Misty, pero por muy feróz que intentaba mostrarla, ni siquiera podía compararse con la de ella, llena de tanto odio que incluso sentía como le golpeaba a cada latido que sentía en su cuerpo.

-Ash, Gary… - pero al escuchar ese nombre otra vez, él la silencia con sus labios una vez más.

Un rato más tarde, Ash abre los ojos y se estremece con lo que sus ojos ven, haciendo que todo su cuerpo tiemble al no acordarse de lo sucedido, pues se encontraba sobre Misty, con sus manos alrededor de su cuello, había dejado de respirar y un líquido de color carmesí salía de sus labios cayendo hasta las manos de él.

Al instante se aparta sin comprender nada de lo sucedido y observando sus manos manchadas de un color rojo oscuro.

-¿Qué… que he echo? – se pregunta sin encontrar respuesta, justo en el momento que sus recuerdos comenzaban a fluir por su mente de nuevo y cae de rodillas al suelo.

-Flash Back-

-Menos mal que llegamos a tiempo, si hubiéramos tardado más… - susurra Gary en tono tranquilo.

-Qué alivio… - susurra el moreno con desdén a la vez que se levanta costosamente.

-Espera, que te ayudo… - Misty intenta acercar su mano para que la coja…

Pero Ash aparta su mano con algo de enojo – Puedo levantarme solo.

-Ash, solo quería ayudarte – lo mira serio Gary – ¿a qué vino eso?

-No te importa.

-Gary, déjalo y vayámonos, esto es peligroso… - susurra la pelirroja.

-¿Porqué estas aquí, Gary? – gruñe Ash.

-Para salvarte, desagradecido – responde el chico castaño ya algo molesto.

-¡Yo jamás pedí tu ayuda, Gary! – exclama Ash cogiéndole por la camisa haciendo que el chico choque contra la pared.

Por culpa del golpe, parte del techo comienza a resquebrajarse cayendo sobre ellos.

Pero Gary había apartado a Ash de un empujón en el último momento salvándole la vida aunque él se golpeó en la cabeza con una columna al caer.

-¡Gary, Ash! – exclama Misty aterrorizada por lo sucedido.

Ash queda tumbado, pero antes de perder el conocimiento, logra vez como una desesperante cantidad de un fluido rojo muy oscuro surgía de debajo de los escombros caídos sobre Gary.

-Fin del Fash Back-

-Gary… tú… me salvaste, y yo… yo… ¡¿cómo he podido hablar así de ti?! – grita cogiéndose del pelo con fuerza.

-Flash Back-

-¡Ya no estaré nunca más celoso de ti, maldito Pokemon jajajaja! – exclama mientras el suelo cerca suya se manchaba de sangre que provenía de un pequeño Pokemon rosado sin vida que se encontraba en el suelo.

-Fin del Flash Back-

-No…, ¡eso no he podido hacerlo yo! – grita intentando convencerse a si mismo, pero al volver su mirada hacia Misty su mente entra en colapso enterrando su cabeza entre sus piernas - ¡Ahhhhhhhhhh! – grita desgarradoramente intentando desahogarse, pero su mente y su corazón se encontraban echas pedazos.

Se levantó y comenzó a correr sin rumbo, sin pensar, solo pensaba en correr más y más, pues si intentaba recordar algo de lo sucedido, no lo soportaría.

Al rato, abre los ojos y se ve al borde de un acantilado, respirando profundamente y faltándole el aire, doliéndole el pecho de correr tanto tiempo sin detenerse.

-¿Qué he hecho? – sus ojos parecían incapaces de soltar más lágrimas, parecía haberlas llorado todas por que no salían más de sus ojos aunque su corazón lo suplicaba.

-Lo siento… - va a dar un paso adelante, pero entonces escucha una voz a su espalda.

-¡Ash, no! – al girarse ve a Misty y queda con los ojos totalmente abiertos sin comprender nada, pero… justo en el momento que decide ir hacia ella, el destino parece no estar de acuerdo, pues… el suelo a sus pies se resquebraja y comienza a caer de espaldas al vacío.

[Continuará]


	5. Preguntas - Arco Final I - Amor Eterno

Un enorme Pokemon dragón tiene su mirada clavada en unas imágenes que aparecían en el aire, observando como un chico caía de espaldas por un acantilado asegurando su muerte -Nada cambia… haga lo que haga parece que mis esfuerzos por salvarle son inútiles… - declara con aire enojado.

-Por que así no es como se crean los milagros, Red – escucha una voz calmada a su espalda, y al girarse ve como una chica de cabellos largos y violetas comienza a aparecer detrás suyo.

-Berncastell… - la llama, a la vez que el dragón comienza a transformarse en un hombre de cabellos morenos y revueltos y fija su mirada en los ojos vacíos de sentimientos de la chica – te dije que me llames Dialga.

Ella simplemente se encoge de hombros y juguetea con su cola de gata entre sus dedos.

-¿Por qué has vuelto?

-No puedes dejar que las cosas sigan su curso simplemente y esperar que haya suerte – la chica se acerca a las imágenes que flotaban en el aire y las toca con sus dedos atravesándolas en el momento en que una chica pelirroja aparecía llorando en ellas – tienes que coger al destino y… retorcerlo, utilizarlo y jugar con él a tu gusto - una sonrisa aparece en sus labios, como la de una niña a la que se le acababa de ocurrir una travesura.

-No puedo participar en lo que sucede, ¿recuerdas? – contesta a la vez que le da la espalda y con un leve gesto las imágenes comienzan a retroceder junto al tiempo que las acompañaba.

-No tienes que participar, solo pon una pieza nueva sobre el tablero de juego – susurra sonriente.

-¿A qué te refieres? Pregunta el moreno sin entenderla del todo.

-Aparta, voy a enseñarte cómo se crean los milagros – señala la chica haciéndole a un lado y las imágenes vuelven a circular normalmente, sus ojos violetas comenzaron a tomar un fulgor brillante.

Ash llega a su habitación y busca rápidamente algo en su mochila – Aquí están… - suelta un suspiro al mismo tiempo que sujeta un anzuelo con la forma de Misty en una mano y un colorido pañuelo en la otra.

-No puedo permitir que les pase nada… - pero sus pensamientos se interrumpen al oír un extraño ruido proveniente de otra habitación – ¿qué es eso? – agudiza el oído - ¡¿voces?!

Sale al pasillo, el cual comenzaba a llenarse sofocantemente de humo y no le dejaba respirar bien, se acerca al foco de donde provenían las voces y llega a la puerta cerrada de una habitación – ¡socorro, ayudaaa! – escucha como exclama alguien desde el otro lado.

-¿Una chica?, ¡¿qué haces aún aquí?! – mientras intenta abrir, pero era imposible.

-Ayúdame, por favor, no puedo abrir la puerta, y desde hace rato está entrando humo por la ventana – le pedía ayuda al moreno a la vez que tosía levemente.

-¡Cálmate, te ayudaré! – responde Ash preocupado.

Comienza a hacer fuerza en la cerradura pero no servía de nada, no lograba hacerla ceder ni un poco – ¡Apártate! - se alejó unos metros y la embistió con el hombro sin resultado.

-Esto parece más sencillo en la tele… - susurra con una leve sonrisa mientras se tocaba el hombro adolorido y se apartaba un poco.

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos al sentir como la puerta recibía otro severo golpe desde el otro lado y se escuchaba un leve quejido – ¡Auuu, tienes razón, cómo duele!

Ash queda sorprendido por la acción de ella, pero agita la cabeza para despejar sus pensamientos y sonríe – ¡Hagámoslo juntos! – exclama retrocediendo de nuevo y golpeando una vez más la puerta con algo más de fuerza.

-¡Como si fuera a dejarte hacerlo solo…! – agrega ella justo antes de embestirla una vez más y soltar un nuevo quejido de dolor pero sonriendo.

Finalmente, Ash ve como la puerta comienza a ceder un poco, y da un empujón final con más fuerza, logrando que la cerradura cediera al fin.

-¡Lo logramos! – exclama la chica que se encontraba dentro de la habitación sonriente pero sobándose un hombro con la mano por que le dolía del esfuerzo mientras le ayudaba a levantarse al moreno.

Ash queda mirándola, tenía un cabello blanquecino, que junto a sus ojos de tono azul cristalino llamaba mucho la atención y llevaba la cara tapada con un trapo para respirar mejor.

-Me llamo Ash, ¿y tú? – pregunta curioso a la vez que salían de la habitación al pasillo.

-Elis – contesta sonriente – y gracias por ayudarme… Ash – añade algo tímida.

-No ha sido nada – responde sonriendo levemente.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

-Lo único que se es que explotó una sala de la planta baja… - responde Ash, con mala cara al recordar lo que vio hace rato.

-¿Y los pokemon que se estaban curando? – pregunta la chica con algo de temor en la voz.

Ash como única respuesta, simplemente aparta su mirada y niega con la cabeza cerrando los ojos.

-Entiendo… - contesta ella con la mirada baja.

-¿Eres entrenadora? – pregunta Ash intentando no pensar en ello.

-Sí… - mientras responde, la chica se agarra un brazo con el otro mientras intentaba calmar la respiración – aunque solo estaba aquí de visita a mi hermana, quedamos aquí, espero que se encuentre bien – susurra mirando hacia el pasillo.

-No queda nadie en el edificio que yo sepa – responde Ash, y al mirarle ella muestra una sonrisa tranquilizadora – seguro que esta bien.

La peliblanca se queda mirándole sin saber que pensar, pero decide dejar de pensar en ello y sonríe levemente – seguramente.

Pero mientras hablan, algo sube por las escaleras lentamente, y cuando escuchan ruidos de pasos, dirigen la mirada hacia el foco.

De la esquina surge una persona, con cara de dolor y sangrando – A… ayudadme… - susurra con voz ronca mientras se acerca a ellos lentamente.

Lo miran sorprendidos y se acercan a él para ver que sucede – Oiga, ¡¿se encuentra bien?! – le pregunta Ash preocupado, pero cuando va a coger su mano, se entrecruzan por no poder tocarse y el hombre atraviesa a Ash – ¡¿pero que…?!

Ash y Elis le miran sorprendidos al darse cuenta de que es translúcido y el hombre se gira confundido – ayudadme… esas cosas… ¡quieren atraparnos…! - y comienza a salir corriendo de nuevo por el pasillo.

Pero cuando está a pocos metros, una sombra atraviesa la pared y lo agarra por el cuello levantándole del suelo - ¿Eso es un…Machoke? – exclama Elis al ver al pokemon, pero tenía unos ojos rojos junto a una sonrisa algo oscura.

El pokemon se queda observándoles y sonríe más ampliamente, entonces desaparece por el suelo lentamente mientras los dos chicos no eran capaces de articular palabra.

-¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? – pregunta el moreno a la chica y ambos se miran asustados.

-¿Fantasmas? – responde la chica sin pensar demasiado y ambos ponen cara de duda – de todas formas, será mejor que salgamos de aquí.

-Tienes razón, pero… ¿cómo?, la sala principal está ardiendo – declara Ash pensativo.

-Pues… - intenta contestar ella, pero una nueva sombra surge detrás de Ash desde el suelo y señala con la mano – ¡cuidado! – exclama a la vez que el moreno se gira para ver de que se trataba.

Esta vez se trataba de un Sandslash de ojos brillantes, que nada más aparecer se lanzó a dar una cuchillada a Ash mientras aún estaba volviéndose, pero Elis coge su mano y lo aparta en el último momento y salen corriendo hacia las escaleras.

-G… gracias… - exclama Ash aun sorprendido por lo sucedido y con una gota de sudor frío por la frente.

-No fue nada, mejor bajemos a estar en un pasillo sin salida – señala ella y él asiente con la cabeza.

Por un momento miran atrás antes de llegar a las escaleras, pero el pokemon había desaparecido, y al mirar hacia la esquina que daba a las escaleras, surge repentinamente otro pokemon más, un Hitmonlee, que sin previo aviso da una patada a Ash en la barriga haciéndole caer atrás.

-¡Ash, ¿estas bien?! – exclama la chica, pero al ver que le lanzaba otra patada, da un salto atrás para esquivarle.

-Si… - se incorpora lentamente, algo adolorido - ¡aparta! – exclama a la chica a la vez que salía corriendo hacia el pokemon.

-¡¿Qué vas a…?! – pero es callada por que tiene que apartarse de su paso rápidamente.

Entonces el pokemon intenta detenerle de otra patada pensando que intentará uir por un lado suyo, pero Ash se lanza de un salto y lo tumba al suelo con su cuerpo - ¡Corre ahora!

-¡Vaya plan más loco! – exclama la chica corriendo, y cuando pasa junto a Ash, lo agarra ayudándole a levantarse rápidamente y salen corriendo por las escaleras.

-¡¿Qué son esas cosas?, atraviesan las paredes y el suelo!

-No se, pero… mejor no descubrirlo… - añade ella mientras bajan las escaleras.

Pero al estar cerca del primer piso, ven algo aterrador, decenas de personas de cuerpo translúcido se encontraban tumbadas en el suelo, ensangrentadas, y en medio de todas, varios pokemons acompañando a un Darkrai, que se acercaba a los humanos con tranquilidad, y cada vez que atravesaba el pecho de uno con sus garras, se convertía en una especie de polvo negro y desaparecía en la nada.

-Un Darkrai… - susurra Ash, escondiéndose los dos tras las escaleras.

-¿Cómo podremos bajar ahora? – pregunta Elis, asomándose con cuidado – si al menos estuviera él solo…, pero también hay varios pokemons…

-Aunque bajemos, ya te dije que toda la planta baja está en llamas – contesta Ash, sin saber que hacer.

-Pero subir será peor, nos acorralarán en cuanto suban, y quedarnos en esta planta no es una opción… - señala la chica, mirándole seriamente – no se tú, pero me dan más miedo ellos que unas llamas…

-Tú no has visto lo que yo… - responde Ash, recordando con mala cara lo visto.

-Desde pequeña tengo una fobia horrible a los pokemons fantasma por algo que me pasó… - susurra ella, temblándole las manos y mirando a un lado sonrojada.

Ash la mira algo sorprendido y da un suspiro – ¿Entonces qué se te ocurre?

-Si tan solo… - intenta añadir Elis, pero entonces ven al Hitmonlee de antes aparecer del techo y se acerca al Darkrai a hablarle, entonces el pokemon de patadas dirige su mirada hacia las escaleras y todos los demás pokemons miran al mismo lugar, dándose cuenta de que los chicos estaban allí – ¡nos vieron! – exclama Elis en voz baja.

-¡¿Y ahora qué hacemos ah…?! – intenta preguntar Ash, pero ve como la chica a saltado escaleras abajo y cae sobre un Houndoom que se acercaba tumbándolo haciéndole caer - ¡eso se avisa! – exclama Ash alarmado y siguiéndola sin siquiera pensarlo.

A Elis se lanza el mismo Sandslash de antes, pero se aparta en el momento justo y acaba golpeándose con la barandilla de las escaleras y cae al suelo mareado – ¡Ahora, corre Ash! – exclama y se gira para darle la mano, y no ve como el Darkrai prepara una bola sombra entre sus manos.

-¡Cuidado! – exclama el chico, y en lugar de coger su mano, la empuja y la bola oscura pasa entre ellos rozándoles y explota en la pared.

Ambos chocan con paredes opuestas y Ash corre hacia ella, la coge por el brazo y casi la arrastra escaleras abajo al ver que Darkrai preparaba otro ataque y los pokemons se apartaban asustados.

Al girar en las escaleras ve como un rayo impacta justo detrás de ellos, dejando un gran socavón en la pared – De la que nos hemos salvado… ¿verdad Elis…? ¡¿Qué te ha pasado?! – exclama al ver como se cogía un brazo con el otro, mientras caían algunas gotas de sangre por la punta de sus dedos y mostraba un rostro de dolor.

-Sólo un mal golpe con la pared…, ya me había echo daño por lo de la puerta – contesta, intentando fingir una sonrisa, pero no era nada creíble – no es momento para preocuparse por esto…

-Ha sido culpa mía… si no hubieses tenido que volverte… - susurra él algo deprimido.

-Idiota… - susurra ella, pasándole la mano por el pelo para despeinarle, haciendo que su gorra caiga y él la coge al aire – tú también me has ayudado antes, ¿no?, estamos juntos en esto, así que no pienses tanto y sólo continuemos.

El cierra los ojos pensativo y mira hacia delante – Gracias…, y me alegro de que estés conmigo en esto – responde con una pequeña sonrisa a la vez que se colocaba la gorra.

Al llegar a la planta baja, como Ash esperaba, todo estaba en llamas, incluso más que la primera vez que bajó, y al mirar a Elis, ésta tenía la boca entre abierta como si sus ojos no creyeran lo que ven y unas lágrimas comienzan a caer de sus ojos al mirar tras el mostrador, en ese momento, el moreno sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando la peliblanca sin dudas.

Ash coge su cabeza y la hunde en un lado de su pecho intentando calmarla – No debimos bajar…

-Me imaginaba algo así antes de bajar… - susurra ella intentando calmarse respirando hondo – sólo es que… - intenta explicar ella con la voz quebrada, pero Ash le pega más la cara de la chica a su pecho para callarla.

-Lo se… - añade, mientras mira por la habitación rápidamente alguna forma de escapar, pero no veía nada.

Entonces, cuando comienza pensar en si deberían probar suerte en subir de nuevo, un Ninetales baja por las escaleras, seguido de varios pokemons más, además de otros muchos que comienzan a surgir del techo y del suelo rodeándoles.

-¿Y ahora qué? – susurra ella, resignada, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Son demasiados para liarnos a golpes – responde Ash en plan broma, pero sin descartar esa loca idea del todo.

-Por que tengo el brazo así, que si no… - susurra ella apoyando su espalda en la de él y a ambos se les escapa una pequeña risa ante la idea.

Entonces algunos pokemons se apartan y del techo surge Darkrai, que les clava una mirada azul brillante.

-¿Por qué hacéis esto? – pregunta Ash mirando al pokemon, sin saber bien el porque, ya que no podría entenderle si le contesta.

-¡Por usar a los pokemons como si fueran esclavos! – escuchan ambos una voz grave y a Ash y Elis les recorre un sudor frío por la frente al no esperarse que recibieran respuesta.

-¿Puedes hablar?, ¿telepatía? – pregunta Ash sorprendido mirando al pokemon.

Escuchan una risa tras el pokemon, y al ver que alguien surge de detrás suya, una gota estilo anime aparece en la frente de ambos – Como si los Darkrai hablasen, idiota.

Vestía una túnica hasta los pies, con capucha que ocultaba su rostro, todo negro.

-¿La muerte…? – susurra Elis suave a Ash, pero él también lo escucha y a los tres les aparece una gota más en la frente.

-¿Qué sois? – pregunta Ash, clavando su mirada en el recién llegado.

-Todos estos son los pokemons que han muerto en este incendio, por culpa de los humanos, ¡y ahora quieren vengarse! – exclama el tipo de negro.

-¡Pero si nosotros no hemos hecho nada malo! – exclama Elis.

-¿Cómo es que esa chica sigue aún con vida? – pregunta el chico mirando a Darkrai serio, y él simplemente niega con la cabeza sin saberlo – acabad con ella.

-¡¿Qué?, ¿por qué solo a ella?! – exclama Ash al ver como se les acercan dos pokemons a ella.

-¿Tantas prisas tienes por morir? – susurra el encapuchado con una pequeña risa.

-No, pero… - al ver que uno se le lanza, la aparta y le da una patada tumbándolo al suelo – ¡menos aún por que lo haga ella!

-Supongo que si las cosas están así… no pasará nada, acabad con los dos, ¡ahora! – ordena, señalando a los chicos con la mano.

Ash intenta golpear a otro, pero Elis le hace retroceder de un tirón en la ropa al ver como una llamarada se dirigía hacia el chico y la esquiva de milagro.

-¡¿Qué hacemos?! – pregunta Ash, intentando golpear a otro pokemon, pero ste le esquiva y se lleva un zarpazo que le rasga la ropa.

-No lo… ¡se! – exclama la chica, dando una patada a un machop haciéndole caer sobre otro pokemon, tumbándolos.

-¡Cuidado Elis! – exclama Ash al ver como el Houndoom se le lanzaba, pero a la chica no le da tiempo a reaccionar y la tumba al suelo, quedándose el Pokemon sobre ella gruñendo.

-¡Ayuda! – exclama cubriéndose con las manos la cara al ver como comenzaba a cargar un ataque ígneo en su boca para lanzárselo a quemarropa.

Pero en este instante, una esfera azul brillante golpea al perro y lo aparta de encima de la chica.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios?! – exclama el ncapuchado, volviéndose para ver quien fue al igual que Ash y los pokemons.

Un Lucario asomado por la pared había lanzado el ataque, y se lía a patadas con los pokemons fantasmas alejándoles de los chicos.

-¡Lucario! – exclama Elis mirándole sorprendida, pero cuando se acerca a abrazarle, sus manos simplemente lo atraviesan – ¿pero qué…?

-Maldito pokemon… ¿cómo es que no puedo controlarlo si es un fantasma…? – duda el tipo de negro.

El pokemon simplemente mira a su entrenadora y sonríe con dulzura.

-Lucario jamás me traicionaría – declara Elis seria – ni ninguno de mis pokemon.

-Acabad con ese traidor – ordena de nuevo el encapuchado.

Lucario se lanza a por ellos, liándose a patadas con ellos, pero tras lanzar una esfera Aural y estrellar a otro en la pared, varios comienzan a sujetarle y darle mordiscos.

-¡Lucario, no! – exclama Elis al ver lo que le estaban haciendo, pero Ash sabiendo que no podrían hacer nada, la sujeta y ven como al atravesarle Sandslash con sus cuchillas en el pecho, se desvanece en un polvo negro ¡Lucariooo!

-Maldición… - susurra Ash al ver su cara de dolor - ¿cómo podemos salir de aqui? – susurra para si mismo.

-¡Terminad con ellos, ¡ya! – exclama ya cansado, una vez mas el encapuchado señalándoles.

Ash, al ver que Elis no reaccionaba, simplemente entierra su rostro en su pecho abrazándola contra él y cierra los ojos resignado al ver como se les lanzaban todos.

Pero un nuevo pokemon hace aparición, entre los pokemons y ellos, logrando que los pokemon detengan su ataque y lo miren desconfiados, al abrir los ojos Ash, se da cuenta de que es un Scyther de color verde oscuro.

El pokemon con cuchillas mira fijamente a Ash serio, y tras mirar a Elis les das la espalda y se pone en pose de lucha.

La peliblanca aparta unos instantes la cara de Ash y mira a su pokemon con la cara húmeda – Blade…, no lo hagas, por favor… - susurra la chica con la voz temblorosa – si algo te pasa a ti también… no podría soportarlo – y se suelta de Ash para acercarse al pokemon, pero este le indica que se aleje con una de sus cuchillas – Blade… - intenta llamarle la chica agachando la cabeza, pero en vano.

Un pokemon se lanza hacia él, confiado, pero antes de siquiera acercarse recibe un fuerte corte cayendo varios metros atrás y comenzando a desaparecer.

Entonces comienzan a lanzarse en manada los demás, pero no logran alcanzarle, es demasiado veloz y uno a uno va cortándoles, haciendo desaparecer a algunos y otros cayendo a las llamas comenzaban a gemir mientras se convertían en polvo.

Pero cuando apenas quedaban dos más, una repentina bola sombra de Darkrai se lo lleva por delante estrellándole contra la pared, quedando mal herido.

-¡Blade! – exclama preocupado Ash al ver como los pokemons se lanzaban al ataque por él.

-¡No lo haréis! – exclama Elis, justo antes de dar una patada a un Poochyena que sale volando cayendo en las llamas y desapareciendo.

El otro era el Sandslash de antes, que intenta lanzarse a por ella, pero al girarse la chica, le clava una mirada llena de odio y rabia, y el pokemon comienza a retroceder asustado.

Pero al llegar junto a Darkrai para cubrirse, éste simplemente lo coge por la cabeza y la estruja con sus garras, enojado, haciendo que desaparezca.

-Atajo de pokemons inútiles – declara el encapuchado con voz ronca.

-¿De verdad todo esto es para vengar a los pokemon?, conforme acabas de hablar de ellos… lo dudo - pregunta Ash dudando y mirándole enojado.

-Jajajajaja – comienza a reírse descontroladamente – ¿tan idiota eres que te creíste esa broma?

-¡¿Broma?, qué hay de gracioso en todo esto! – le recrimina furiosa Elis.

Se quita la capucha dejando salir su cabello rojo y largo y muestra una mirada helada sobre ellos - Todo…, todo esto me hace reír…, ver como la gente se empuja hasta casi matarse por salir de este edificio, ver como habláis de ser amigos de los pokemons, y luego destruís las almas de decenas de ellos, solo por salvar vuestras vidas, ver como retrocedéis por miedo, cuando un Lucario que os estaba protegiendo es golpeado hasta ser enviado al inframundo – declara con una risa escalofriante – ver lo hipócritas que son los humanos.

Al escuchar esto, Elis cae de rodillas y agacha la mirada pensando en que nada de eso era mentira, y se sentía culpable.

Pero Ash se acerca a ella y la despeina con su mano igual que hizo antes con él logrando que le mira, y el moreno mira serio al tipo de negro – Los humanos tienen miedo a morir por naturaleza, no podemos evitarlo, pero ahí una gran diferencia entre tú y nosotros – declara Ash y Elis queda mirándole admirada – a ti no te importa usar y hacer daño a los pokemons incluso si están muertos, pero nosotros, cada vez que debíamos golpear a uno, se nos partía el corazón.

-Que excusa tan barata – señala el pelirrojo – Darkrai, acaba con ellos, estoy cansado ya de todo esto.

Elis intenta ponerse delante de Ash, pero en el último momento él la aparta, y coge al moreno por la muñeca y lo levanta en el aire y cruza su mirada con la de él.

Pero Ash, en lugar de asustarse, posa su mano sobre una herida cerrada que tenía el fantasma y susurra sonriendo – esto te lo hice yo… ahora lo entiendo todo…

En ese momento, la mirada de Darkrai se torna furiosa y lo lanza hacia las llamas.

Pero un rayo helado surge del suelo y congela todas las llamas a su paso, haciendo que al chocar Ash con el hielo, este se rompa fácilmente y caiga al suelo sin daños - ¿Cómo…? – se pregunta llevando su mano a su cabeza intentando recuperarse lentamente.

-¡¿Qué sucede ahora?! – exclama ya enojado el pelirrojo y un Buizel comienza a salir del suelo junto a Ash - ¡¿otro traidor más?!

-Buizel… - susurra Ash viendo a su pokemon delante suya y sus ojos comienzan a humedecerse – gracias…

-¡Darkrai, hazlo! – exclama, haciendo que su pokemon se ponga en guardia, pero de repente un lanzallamas le golpea de lleno tumbándolo - ¿qué…?

Una vez en el suelo, aparece Infernape, junto a tres pokemons más de Ash y lo sujetan y cuando intenta defenderse, todos le atacan a la vez de lleno contra el suelo logrando acabar con él.

-¡Darkrai! – exclama el pelirrojo al ver como desaparecía en forma de polvo negro.

-Todo ha acabado – declara Ash con una mirada muy fría – ríndete.

-¡Jajajajaja!, como si pudierais hacerme algo – declara seguro el pelirrojo – si algo me pasara… todos estos amiguitos vuestros desaparecerán, y no volveréis a verlos jajajaja.

Ash y Elis muestran una cara preocupada y miran hacia sus pokemons, pues por nada querían separarse de ellos.

-¡Simplemente tendré que traer más y más fantasmas, hasta que no podáis con más! – exclama victorioso – y jamás os atreveréis a hacerme nada, por que les queréis demasiado – suelta una risa macabra – ¡por algo soy Silver, el rey de los fantasmas!

Ash y Elis no sabían que hacer, pero sin embargo, todos sus pokemons, sin excepción no tenían ninguna duda y comenzaron a acercarse al pelirrojo – ¿Chicos, qué…? – susurra Elis preocupada.

-¡No lo hagáis, encontraremos otra solución! – exclama Ash desesperado al ver como le rodeaban y comenzaban a coger a Silver - ¡os quiero, y no quiero que desaparezcáis!

Pero sin embargo, comenzaron a desaparecer, lentamente, llevándose a Silver consigo, y no se sabe como, Ash y Elis justo antes de desvanecerse del todo escucharon una voz de ellos – Nosotros también os queremos, por eso debemos hacer esto, chicos… adiós.

Poco después, llegaron los quipos de extinción de incendios y los sacaron sanos de allí sin problemas, pero en sus caras podía verse claramente el dolor.

Sin embargo… horas más tarde…

Ash, Misty, Elis y Gary… se encontraban a las puertas del Gimnasio Celeste, bañados en un charco de sangre… y sin vida.


End file.
